Love Hurts
by Earthly-Thunder
Summary: [Chapter One posted] The Rangers have discovered that there's another one of them wandering around, but what happens when he's not good? R&R no Flames


Love Hurts, by Earthly_Thunder A/N: This is a co-authored story done my DcM3387 and Pink_Ranger_Diva. We don't own any of the characters, although DcM3387 wants Kira, and Pink_Ranger_Diva wants Conner, but that's besides the fact. Read and Review!  
  
17-year-old Conner McKnight pulled his 1969 Ford Mustang into a parking space at Reefside High, and shut the vehicle off. He quickly checked his reflection in the rearview mirror before opening the door and grabbing his bag. As he neared the school he could see Ethan James chatting with a few friends while parked in front of his computer, as usual. Across the way, towards the entrance of the school, he could see Kira Ford strumming on her guitar and singing softly. There was nobody around her.  
  
'Must be working on something new.' He thought. Connor figured Ethan had enough friends to deal with; so he went over to greet Kira. He ran his fingers through his hair and waved to Kira, hoping to get her attention, hoping she was in a good mood.  
  
"Hey Kira." He called out to her to get her attention. Kira's head snapped up and she looked at him.  
  
"Oh hey Conner." She replied. She strummed the last few cords and wrote something down and then stood up. She jumped off the bench she was standing on and grabbed her notebook.  
  
"What's up?" She asked. Conner shrugged.  
  
"Same ol, same ol." He replied. Kira nodded then laughed. Her laugh soon turned into a hacking cough. Conner looked at her face turn from a normal slightly tanned color, to bright red.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. Kira closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. She her eyes and forced a smile at Connor  
  
"Everything's fine." She insisted and began walking towards the school. Connor shrugged and ran after her as they made there way up the steps towards Dr O's science class. The bell rang and they all took their seats. Kira placed her guitar in the back and sat in a desk in the corner. Connor looked over to see her doodling before turning back to see Dr. O entering the class.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Dr. O said cheerfully. The class muttered their 'good morning' back to him, and he smiled.  
  
"Today, were going on a spur-of-the-moment field trip." He told the class. Devin's eye's widen as he heard the word field trip, "All right!'  
  
Connor for once agreed with him at the thought and got up to head towards the door,  
  
"So were we going?" He asked curiously. Tommy glanced over at Ethan and Kira and then back at Connor.  
  
"You three aren't going." He told them.  
  
"What!?" Connor exclaimed. Kira sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great. You got him going." she muttered to herself. Ethan shrugged, he had a basic idea what Dr O wanted them to do. Dr. O looked at them.  
  
"You're going to stay here." He told them. Dr. O ushered the rest of the class out of the room and pointed them in the direction of the bus before closing the door. He turned and faced the teens.  
  
"I was hoping you guys would go to the Dino Base and make sure that nobody falls through the 'sink hole' again." The doctor replied. Kira looked at him.  
  
"And if someone does?" She asked. Dr. O looked at her.  
  
"Pray like hell that they don't find the base." He replied. Connor groaned as he sat down, waiting for the other students to leave. He was disappointed he was going to miss out in something fun.  
  
Ethan closed his laptop and laughed,  
  
"Cheer up dude. At least you wont get graded if you screw something up." Kira snickered a little before sitting down,  
  
"Well then, we wait till they go."  
  
Dr O nodded, "Thanks guys, be back soon. I'm only doing this cause Hayley has been picking up weird activities in the area. Last thing we need is snoops." He told them before opening the door and leaving the room. Ethan looked at his partners in crime fighting.  
  
"Well, shall we get going?" He asked. Kira rolled her eyes. Conner smiled.  
  
"I'm driving." Conner told them before bolting out of the room. Kira grabbed her guitar and bag and looked at Ethan.  
  
"I'm guessing we should be very scared." She said. Ethan chuckled. Connor ran out the school and down the stairs towards his car. Kira and Ethan followed behind slowly and watched at the edge of the steps at Connor. He was fumbling with his keys and trying to open the door. Kira sighed as she made her way down the steps. Ethan just chuckled.  
  
'Which key was it again?' He asked himself as he flipped through a few of them. Ethan rolled his eyes and opened the door of the car.  
  
"You didn't' lock it genius." He laughed. Kira placed her guitar in the trunk and got in. Connor looked a bit stunned, looking at the car and his keys, trying to figure out what just happened. Kira, from the passenger seat peered over towards where Conner was standing.  
  
"Its unlocked Wonder Boy." She said, rolling her eyes. Ethan started laughing and Kira just shook her head as Conner finally opened the door and climbed into the car.  
  
"Eheh, sorry." He said as he shoved a key into the ignition. He tried to turn it over, but naturally, it wouldn't work.  
  
"Um..." he tried off. Kira rolled her eyes again and snatched the keys from him and picked out the right one.  
  
"See Conner? It's this one." She said before shoving it back into the ignition and turning it over. Conner stared at her in amazement.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked. Ethan got in the car, "Dude, stop talking just drive" He said. Kira nodded in agreement. Connor pulled out of the parking lot and started heading down the street towards the woods. He pulled into the driveway of the empty house.  
  
"Wonder if he left the place unlocked." Ethan asked.  
  
"I don't think so, anyone can get in to, and it's in the middle of no where."  
  
"Yeah, but if it's in the middle of no where, how does one stumble upon it?"  
  
"Don't forget, we fight prehistoric freaks. Anything is possible." Kira pointed out. Ethan nodded. The three teens climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.  
  
"She's right you know. Anything's possible." Ethan told Conner who rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." The jock replied. Kira jogged up onto the porch and knocked on the door.  
  
"Anyone home?" She called out. Conner looked at her and walked into the door, expecting it to be open. He stumbled backwards as the door was closed. Kira burst out laughing and then begins coughing.  
  
"You idiot!" She managed to get out between laughing/coughing. Ethan chuckled at the two.  
  
"Here, let me try the door." He said as he tried to move the handle, which opened immedality. Connor sighed as he followed in with them. The place was dark and quiet.  
  
"Freaky..." Connor whispered as he looked at some of the fossils, "Does he change his house everyday?"  
  
Kira went into the kitchen to check if the place was clear, "I don't get what were really doing here."  
  
Ethan opened the latch on the ground, "Lets just head downstairs and check the computer. Beside, there's a game I want play."  
  
"You are your games." Kira said as she headed down the stairs, "Come on Connor. The bones will be there when we come back up." Connor nodded and raced to catch up with them. Conner tripped on the top step and slammed into Kira, sending them both toppling down the stairs. Kira hit the bottom of the base first, and Conner landed on top of her.  
  
"Umph!" She managed to get out as Conner landed on her. She tried pushing him off her, but he was too heavy.  
  
"Conner!" She gasped out. "You're killing me!" She finished. Conner looked at her and blushed.  
  
"Sorry." He replied as he helped her up and tired to help brush Kira off. Kira brushed herself off, without Conner's help, and then looked up to see Connor trying to act innocently. Not thinking of her action, she swung and punched him in the face.  
  
"Don't do that again." She screamed as she turned and stormed off towards the computer. Ethan gasped in shocked, trying not to laugh. Connor stumbled around, trying to gain his balance. He shook his head and focused, putting his hand on his jaw.  
  
"Damn girl." He whispered to himself. Kira went over and sat in a chair. She crossed her arms and looked at Ethan was trying his best not to laugh. Kira glared at him, causing him to burst out in a fit of laughter. Conner also began laughing. Kira glared at them both.  
  
"The only thing that's gonna be funny is when I kick both your asses." She told them. They shut up instantly. Kira sighed.  
  
"Alright, so now what?" She asked. Ethan walked over to the computer and turned it on, "Let's see what Hayley's been up to" He said, "Maybe more of Dr O's Diary."  
  
Connor nodded and followed him, "Yeah! Maybe he will have something really cool."  
  
Kira sat in the chair and continue to watch the screen as Ethan looked around the desktop. She noticed a folder labeled 'new Ranger' on it.  
  
"Hey guys!" She pointed to the screen.  
  
Connor and Ethan both looked up and noticed the folder also, "New ranger?" Ethan said. He moved the mouse over and clicked on it. The three teens read over the information slowly.  
  
"Name: Unknown. Age: 17 Gender: Male School: Reefside High School Color: White Special Attack: Unknown." Kira read.  
  
"Whoa, a new ranger! That's so cool!" Conner mused. Kira looked at him strangely. Ethan scrolled down farther.  
  
"Look! There's more." He told the others who looked on, interested.  
  
"There is not much known at this present time about this 'White Ranger' we know that Mesagog has taken the White Dino Gem, and this could possibly mean that the white ranger, is evil." Ethan finished. Kira leaned back up, "Evil? Is there such thing as evil rangers?"  
  
Connor nodded, "Yeah, my brother said that they had evil rangers. I wouldn't' see why not, if we had one."  
  
"We don't want one though. We got enough to deal with." Ethan sighed. Kira shrugged and went back to her chair. She sat down and thought for a sec.  
  
"Why wouldn't Dr O tell us about it?"  
  
"More importantly, it had no name, who could it be?" She asked. Conner looked at her.  
  
"Well it said that he goes to Reefside, so it might be someone we know." He told her. She nodded.  
  
"I wonder who it might be." She wondered out loud. Before either Ethan or Conner could respond, an alarm went off. Ethan pulled up the screen.  
  
"Looks like Elsa's having fun." Conner muttered. Kira chuckled. Ethan looked at them.  
  
"You two go, and I'll stay here and watch out for anything else. Ok?" He asked. Kira and Conner nodded.  
  
"Ready?" Conner asked. Kira nodded.  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!" They called out. Kira and Connor swiftly moved to where Elsa was causing problems and shouted to her attention.  
  
"You know, I didn't think they let freaks out at this time of day!" Connor insulted her. Kira nodded, "Yeah, get off your leash or something?"  
  
Elsa snarled at them and ran forward, pulling out her sword.  
  
"ThunderMax!" Connor shouted and pulled out his sword. He locked blades with her and they began to battle. Kira pulled out her gun and aimed it, waiting patiently for a clean shot. However, that clean shot never came. Something slammed into Kira and knocked her into the ground, sending her blast into Conner's hip. Conner yelped and hobbled away from Elsa, holding his hip. The person that had slammed into Kira now stood atop her, holding his dagger to her throat. Kira looked up.  
  
"You're the white ranger." She murmured. He nodded. "There must be a pretty girl under that mask somewhere..." He whispered as he pressed the knife harder, "How do you like die?"  
  
Connor turned over to see the white ranger on top of her, "Hey you! Get off!" He shouted. He tried to run forward, but Elsa stepped in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere?" She asked. Conner slammed his Saber against her sword.  
  
"Back of Elsa." He snarled. Elsa shoved him backwards.  
  
"I don't think so." She replied. Meanwhile, Kira had finally managed to shove the white ranger away from her and stood shakily on her feet. She took out her Pterra Grips and got into a fighting stance. The white ranger chuckled.  
  
"You think you'll be able to beat me with those?" He asked as he charged forward and slammed his saber against Kira's Grips. "Think again." He growled as he shoved her backwards and smashed his blade across her chest. Kira screamed out in pain and stumbled backwards. Connor looked over and saw her fall, leaving himself open. Elsa slashed at him and knocked him backwards.  
  
"Damn" Connor thought to himself. The white ranger summoned two thunder Max's and began walking towards Kira, laughing evilly.  
  
"Ugh." Kira groaned, as she tried to crawl away. The white ranger slammed his foot into her back and pressed her to the ground. He then kicked her so she was lying on her back, facing him.  
  
"Bye bye yellow ranger." He said before he slashed one sword across her chest, then plunged the other into her stomach and removed it quickly. He back away laughing. Kira gasped at the pain and demprohed. Connor screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"KIRA!" He screamed. He pushed Elsa aside and ran towards her, looking up too see the White Ranger vanish. He turned back to see Elsa laughing and teleporting away. Connor demorphed and lifted up Kira's head.  
  
"Kira..." He murmured. Kira looked up at him.  
  
"Yah, I'm smart huh?" She asked. Conner looked at her, then down at the stab wound. He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." He told her. Conner lifted his brace to his lips and spoke, "Ethan, its Conner... Kira's been stabbed." He spoke. Ethan responded very quickly.  
  
"Get her back here now Conner!" The blue ranger commanded. Conner nodded and picked Kira up, trying not to hurt her. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's gonna be ok." He promised. Conner sped as fast as he could back to Dr. Oliver's house and down into the basement. Ethan was standing ready with a first aid kit. Conner gently placed Kira onto a table. Ethan looked at her face, which was screwed up with pain.  
  
"Kira, you need to lift up your shirt so I can fix this." Ethan told her. Kira sighed, glancing over at Connor, "Can he fix it? I mean, I rather have him. I feel more comfortable" She murmured. Connor looked at Ethan who wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I can try..." Connor softly said, "But why me?" he asked her. Kira blushed.  
  
"Because..." She trailed off. Conner looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Feelings mutual Kira." He replied softly before pulling her shirt up so that the wound was exposed. Kira shivered slightly as the cold air hit her warm body. Conner grabbed a piece of cotton and covered it in rubbing alcohol and pressed it against the wound. Kira's eyes shot open and she let a terror scream out of her before passing out from the pain. Conner and Ethan covered their ears trying to keep their hearing. When the scream finally died down, Ethan looked at Kira.  
  
"Well, at least there won't be any more of those for a while." He said. Conner looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked stupidly. Ethan rolled his eyes.  
  
"She passed out from the pain." Conner nodded, "Oh yeah." He said  
  
"What exactly happened?" Ethan asked him curiously. Conner closed his eyes and sighed. He turned away and headed towards the computer to stare at the large white dino thunder ranger image on the screen.  
  
"You ran into him?" Ethan asked.  
  
Conner nodded, "Yeah. He didn't' waste any time either." He mumbled. Ethan placed a hand on Conner's shoulder.  
  
"She's gonna be just fine." Ethan promised. 


End file.
